(Co)polycarbonates belong to the group of industrial thermosets. Said (co)polycarbonates are used in varied applications in the fields of electrics and electronics, as materials of construction for lamp housings and in applications where there is a requirement not only for exceptional thermal and mechanical properties but also for outstanding optical properties, for example hairdryers, applications in the automotive sector, plastic covers, diffusing panels or light-guiding elements and also light covers, reflectors or light bezels.
The good thermal and mechanical properties such as Vicat temperature (heat distortion resistance) and glass transition temperature are almost always imperatively required in these applications. If a higher heat distortion resistance is required, recourse is made to specific bisphenols. This is generally accompanied by elevated melt viscosities which have a negative effect on processing, particularly in injection molding.